To Love a Blue Ranger
by Alkelie
Summary: A new boy moves into Angel Grove and brings with him a storm that will not only bring his own life upside down but that of the rangers. In the middle of the storm is Billy who will be destroyed at his core and will have to decide if to lay down and take it or raise up an conquer it. Warnings: Mature Offensive Language, Non-Con, Sadism. M/M, M/M/F/M, and M/B sex. Billy/OC Jason/OCx2
1. New boy on the block

**A/N:** To who ever is reading thanks for giving my story a try. I have been writting this story for myself since summer of last year when i worked as a mover and traveled alot between states and decided to give a try to posting it here. I will warn you ahead of time, there is strong sexual content and I dont just mean sex, there's acts of Non-Con, Brutality, Sadism, and i guess you could say acts and mentions of Beastiality but i dont really consider it that but it's up the the readers opinions since i guess sleeping with vampires counts as Necrophilia to normal people.

On a more important note there is no Beta for my story and I use word pad so no grammar correction system so I apoligize ahead of time for any mispelling as english is my second tongue. **You will see the way of speaking is completaly different then in MMPR but i cannot stand that fake goodie goodie stuff and I went with a more realistic way of speaking for teenagers also more realistic behavior so i apoligize to those who this might bother as some of the mannerism is not of the time.** With out further delay here is Chapter One of the crazy delusions in my head.

_**To Love a Blue Ranger**_

_**written by: Alkelie**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or any other content from the Ranger series used in this story. I also do not own the music that will be used Later in the story. They belong to the rightful owners of the content.**_

**Chapter one: New boy on the block.**

Arc Skiel was a boy with auburn brown hair, dark green eyes and slightly pink skin, and he also just moved to Angel Grove ,California against his own wishes to apeace his mothers new job and his brothers deluded idea of becoming a famous actor/muscian. The 16 year old was not happy at all.

"I still dont know why i couldnt stay back in Alaska with auntie Rose... I practically take care of myself as it is..." Said Arc really grumpy looking at his new home it was an avarage two floor house with a nice yard infront a pool in the back and the ugliest shade of yellow imaginable.

"Because, i wouldnt feel like a good mother if i did. Besides with this great new job ill have more time to relax and you have to admit a change of scenery is always a good thing." Morgan Skiel said to her son trying to convince him.

"You mean for you and the brat" he said looking at his older brother only by a year. " How can this compare to natural beauty, lakes, rivers, snow and wild life."

"Stop being selfish, think about our careers. This place is much better then that one horse town." August Skiel said to his younger brother.

"Okay ill give you the mom job thing but no way in hell will I acknowledge that deluded dream of yours." Arc whined to his brother as the two moved the furniture into the house.

"Hey! I got talent to spare! You'll see little brother imma rock this town." August exclaimed proudly.

"Only when they give awards to tone-depht fake blonde, fake tanned people with acting soo bad even Barney the dinasour will put a bullet thru his skull to avoid." Arc said regretting the incoherent strong of words coming from his mouth, he really needed to get out of the heat.

"That was too long..." His brother teased. But a chuckle from beside them got Arc's attention.

"I thought it was funny." Said a Blounde boy about their age with a pair of glasses and a nice tone of skin mix of white and golden tan.

"Then you have a horrible sense of humor, who the hell are you?" August asked looking at the boy.

"August! Have more respect." Their mother scolded as she stood next to the teen. " This is Billy... Cranston?"

"Yes mam..." Billy responded.

"He lives next door and has just offered to help us move in, Billy this rude one here is my son August and the grumpy looking one is my youngest son Arc." Their mother said introducing them and then,heading inside the house to prepare refreshments.

"Great a replacement, make sure not to scratch anything with my name on it, bye." Said August leaving Arc holding the table by himself.

"Okay... Well what can i help with..." Billy asked with a big smile on his face somehow Arc found himself a bit annoyed by this boy.

"You can grab some of those lighter boxes there, ill do the rest." Arc said.

"Are you sure those couches and bed look pretty heavy" Billy said then looked at the table Arc was holding."That table looks really heavy aswell."

"Do i look like i cant handle it?" Arc asked annoyed as he easily took the table into the house and Billy grabbed a few boxes and quickly followed.

"sorry i didnt mean,anything by it" Billy said but Arc just stared at him trying to figure out exacly what it was about him he found so frustrating.

"What ever..." Arc said and they kept bringing in stuff and Billy kept attempting minor conversation and failing almost each time.

" So let me get this straight, you're from Alaska, you hate it here and you cant stand your brothers?" Billy asked.

"Just August... Clive is a good person..." Arc clarified letting him know he liked his 23 year old brother.

"Is there anything else to you" Billy asked.

"Yes actually i seem to have trouble getting annoying bloundes to stop asking me stupid questions..." Arc said to Billy effectively shutting him up. "Sorry... Im on edge here, damm heat isnt helping... Why dont you help me with this dresser since you look eager to do some heavy lifting." Arc said feeling kinda bad for snapping at him.

"Sure" Billy said helping lift the heavy dresser. " This is really nice, alot of your furniture looks almost hand crafted." Billy said as he moved up the driveway with Arc.

" Me and Clive made them with our dad a year before he passed away." Arc simply said taking Billy a bit by suprise.

"Im sorry..." Billy said distracted by the memory of losing his mom then he missed the top step and started falling backwards.

"watch it!" Arc yelled as he tossed the dressed aside and leaped foward grabbing the blounde and pulling him so he was surrounded by Arc as the two fell down the front porch stairs ending in Billy landing on top of Arc.

" Im soo sorry! Are you okay?!" Billy asked looking worried, it wasnt like him to loose his balance.

"Im fine... Good, seems you're not hurt, be more careful next time." Arc said getting up.

"You're hurt!" Billy exclaimed looking at the scratch on Arc's head and the slightly deep gauche on his forearm.

"I said i was fine... Why dont you go inside, mom should be done making lunch... Ill stay here a bit cleaning up this mess." Arc said looking at the now broken dresser on the driveway.

"oh... Im soo sorry let me help."Billy said again.

"I said its fine! Just go in and tell my mom to get the kit out." Arc barked angrily and Billy quickly left... As Arc picked up the pieces of his destroyed dresser he wondered why he didnt just let the blounde fall, he frustrated him just with his presence and yet he allowed something he liked to get smashed to keep the other teen from getting hurt. At this point he found himself getting angrier and more frustrated. After he was done with the clean up he stepped into the house to see his mom waiting for him with the med kit in hand and Billy sitting at the table.

"That better not have been my deesser!" August whines from the couch.

"Dont worry jerk, it was mine" Arc said as he took a seat by the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit then started cleaning his wound.

"Im soo sorry again, here let me help." Billy said as he went to grab the first aid kit only to have his arm caught by Arc who was now glaring daggers at him.

" Ohhh Little Billy is really brave" August said jokingly.

"Its okay Billy he likes to do these things himself." The mom explained.

"But with a wound like that he might need a couple of stitches, im really good with first aid." Billy said but Arc wasnt letting up.

"Ive had worse." Arc protested.

"But i saw your right handed and stitching with your left hand might make it worse." Billy explained.

Arc sighed in defeat letting go of Billy's hand then proceeded to remove his T-shirt. Billy gasped in suprise as he saw deep scars thru out Arc's back, chest and shoulder.

"Its none of your buissnes..." Arc said and Billy then noticed Arc's mom had left the room and his brother had stopped looking their way.

"Okay... Seems im gonna need to apply 3 stitches" Billy said as he started working on the arm cut and the forehead scratch. "Im sorry about your dresser... your dad helped you make it and..." Billy said but Arc just gave him and annoyed look and sighed.

"Your annoying. Ill just make another one so just stop apoligizing... Its unsightly." Arc interrupted annoyed and Billy quietly finished and bandaged it up.

" You joining us for lunch Billy?" Morgan asked as she pulled out some subs and chips.

Billy looked at her then at Arc "Its alright... I shouldnt be a bother." Billy said getting up to leave but Arc grabbed his arm.

"Dont be rude... Sit and eat you helped us and she wants to thank you, Ill be upstairs getting changed." Arc said getting up and heading to his room, Billy took notice that Arc's mother and brother still werent looking at him while his shirt was off but chose not to ask.

Arc took his time changing and by the time he came back down Billy was gone, good he was getting too frustrated around him.


	2. Bad Company

**A/N: **Hope some of you are still on board, and yes this is going to be one of those OC stories in which they are the center of attention since well this revolves around him as the main character. If you still wish to continue thanks for reading if not I understand I feel the same way about some OC stories sometimes. Here is Chapter two, I will post a few Chapters every few days since I have alot of content already written but I will pace myself since I have not finished the ending yet but it will be very long.

-_**To Love a Blue Ranger**_

_**written by: Alkelie**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or any other content from the Ranger series used in this story. I also do not own the music that will be used Later in the story. They belong to the rightful owners of the content.**_

**Chapter Two: Bad Company**

The next morning Arc woke up frustrated... It was soo freaking hot... And then he looked around seeing his clothes folded in the corner remembering his dresser broke making him more agitated. "God my life blows.." He said to himself as he got up to take a shower before he went to get some last minute things ready since the following day he started his miserable life at Angel Grove High.

"Hurry up in there!" He heard his brother banging on the door.

"Almost done you tone-deph douche!" Arc yelled as he turned off the water and started driyg himself being careful with his new bandages he had managed to keep dry in there.

It was 8 am now and Arc found himself in the garage pulling out his equipment when it hit him that he had no wood to work with and he didnt know the area at all... He knew what he had to do but didnt like it one bit.

After 2 failed attemps he finaly knocked on the Cranston house. An older man answered the door.

"yes?" He asked.

"Im looking for Billy... he helped us move in yesterday" Arc said to the man.

"Oh yes well hes upstairs but im afraid hes got plans to go out with some friends soon." Said the man stepping asside to let Arc in.

Arc made his way up the stairs and opened the room door without even bothering to knock.

"Hey! Privacy please " Billy yelled as he was just finishing getting dressed.

"Shut it... Im new here and i need you to take me to a hardware store" Arc said firmly.

"Well hello its nice to see you too... Im sorry but my friends are going to be here any minute now maybe tomorrow." Billy said as he finished getting dressed.

"Yea well i had planned to spend the day relaxing but now i find myself in need of wood for a new dresser... Or was all that nice hospitality only for my first day here?" Arc said mockingly.

"Fine... Let me think of something" Billy said annoyed as he walked out the room and out the house with Arc on tow.

"Hey Billy!" They heard someone yell and turned to see a group of teens in a convertible. They all had different color shirt and nationalities.

"Thats Jason and the guys... Ill have him take you along and drop you off at the store." Billy said as he started for the group but a painfully grasp on his arm stopped him.

"No... Just you and me... Im not getting in no car with your pals." Arc said in a menacing voice.

"But..." Billy started to, protest but Arc started dragging him away.

"we'll take my moms truck..." Arc said dragging Billy to his house.

"Billy! You okay?" Jason yelled ready to jump out if the car.

"Im cool Jason, change of plans you guys go ahead ill see you tomorrow at school!" Billy, yelled as he allowed himself to be dragged. Arc looked back and saw the look Jason was giving him and glared right back, and Billy swore for one second he heard Arc growl.

"Are you really going to remake it in one day?" Billy asked as he helped Arc tied the wood to the back of the truck.

"just the basic... Im no good at sculpting... That's Clive's talent... There all done... Want me to take you to your friends?" Arc said to Billy, he still got frustrated around him but he was trying to not be a total ass to his neightbor, he had to find out what about him made him soo mad.

"Actually im curious about how to make furniture... Maybe i could watch" Billy said and Arc gave him a look that Billy found wierd like he knew something.

"I guess thats fine... But dont think im letting you near the round saw" Arc told him as the two sat down and Arc drove them home.

Arc was setting up everything in the garage of the house marking his wood measurements while Billy waited in the corner.

"Are you getting involved or not?" Arc asked in his usual annoyed tone.

Billy was a bit uneasy around the other teen but he figured one more friend might be good. "Oh sure" Billy says nervously coming up to Arc as he was about to start working.

"Not like that... Your going to ruin your shirt, take it off." Arc told the blounde who turned bright red at the request, Arc proceeded to take off his own shirt.

"No... Its fine i dont mind" Billy protested but Arc went into the house and came out with a gray tank top and tossed it at the blounde.

"Thats a nice shirt take it off and put on my tank top" Arc ordered as he started up the saw.

Billy quickly changed into the tank top hoping not to be seen by the well sculpted teenager in the garage.

"You know you fill up that shirt nicely for an annoying nerd." Arc said not looking up as he sawed the wood into pieces.

Billy turned two shades of red and,tried to hide the fact he was liking the new boy more and more. Then the strangest thing happened Arc looked up and started scanning around the room scenting the air heavily then his eyes darted on Billy with a look of realization then annoyence.

"why dont you start sanding down those pieces i already cut" Arc said getting back to work.

"Okay..." Billy said as he started doing his best but Arc could tell the blounde had no idea what he was doing. After 5 frustrating minutes of watching Billy he couldnt take it anymore.

"here let me show you." Arc said then he went over to Billy and forcefully grabbed on to his hands while standing behind him. " I swear you're useless... Here dont be soo soft , your trying to make it smooth... Like this" Arc told him as he moved Billy's hands in synch with his own.

Billy was feeling all kinds of embarrased and strange and he was getting the impression the brunette knew.


	3. Beware the Bad Boy

**A/N: **OKay Chapter 3 will be my last of tonight maybe will post some tomorrow or in a few days depending on comments and who is following the story so far. Please comment your honest opinion but remember that initially this was intended for my own pleasure... perhaps i shouldnt use that word. On another note first sexualy explicit content thus far many more to come.

_**To Love a Blue Ranger**_

_**written by: Alkelie**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or any other content from the Ranger series used in this story. I also do not own the music that will be used Later in the story. They belong to the rightful owners of the content.**_

**Chapter 3: Beware the Bad Boy.**

Arc was now standing infront of Angel Grove high getting ready for the horrible things behind those doors.

"It wont be that bad little bro, lighten up you always have a sour puss on your face" August said to his little brother as he pushed him foward.

"Leave me alone or ill bite you." Arc said to his brother as he pushed him away and moved to the doors on his own.

"With that attitude your going to be real popular bro." August said following him inside.

"Like i care about that crap, wich way is the damm office" Arc complains.

"Relax little brother, see that sign right there says office." August tells his brother pointing at the office door. "Man whats got your gull?"

"Too many people here this place stinks." Arc complained.

"Really... I dont smell anything, anyways here we are" August said an the two went inside for their orientation.

After a painfully long talk with the school counselor Arc steps out into the office when a woman comes up to him with some books and paperwork.

"Arc Skiel? Here are your required books and schedule, your current class is already in session so i suggest taking the time to adjust in your locker and ask any questions you want to your guide, William is waiting outside the office for you, hes one of our best student." The woman said and sent Arc on his way out.

Once outside Arc looked around for his guide when his eyes landed on someone that made his blood boil, Billy.

"Ofcourse... Billy is short for william." Arc said ruefully.

"You look upset to see me." Billy said as he took Arc's schedule from him looking it over.

"Arent you perceptive... Just take me to my locker ill be fine." Arc said as he stuffed his books into his backpack.

"well according to this we have alot of the same classes... Here your locker is this way." Billy instructed trying his best not to look directly at Arc after the day before.

Arc noticed Billy's attitude. "Do you always ignore your charges? And here i thought we were becoming friends" Arc said sarcasticaly.

"Im not... And i was under the impression you didnt like me...Heres your locker." Billy said as he stood infront of the locker then suddenly he was slammed into the locker by Arc who grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head then wedged Billys body between his own body and,the locker.

"Dont get the wrong idea... You rather make me extremely frustrated and mad for some reason but until i find out why im not making up my mind about you... Get me?" Arc said ghosting his lips over Billy's face who simply nodded looking extremely flushed and breathing heavily. Billy felt his embarrasment grow as he began to feel his bulge grow and tighten.

Arc then smiled and pressed his hips to Billy's " As i supected... Seems you like me more then you admit..." Arc teased as he pressed his hips foward once more making sure to rub againts the bloundes erection.

"I... I should go..." Billy said trying to break free.

"But i havent asked my questions yet Mr guide" Arc said slamming his body to Billy's again.

"Your body gives you away, youre soo hard now but do you think i feel the same? do you really think i would bother with a person like guts to even tell someone what you want" Arc whispered to Billy as he moved Billy's hand slowly down until he placed it over his limp cock.

"Do you think you can get a rise out of me? Please, like thats ever gonna happen. unlike you my body only obeys me and someone like you couldnt get a small rise of me, feel that, nothing at all" Arc said as he breathed in the air around Billy and gave him a cocky grin. "Dont get me wrong, on my command i can get as hard as a rock... Feel that?" Arc taunted as he pressed Billy's hand againts his now rock hard erection.

Billy was a mess of nerves and hormones now, he kept panting for air and closed his eyes tight.

"Whats wrong Billy? Doesnt my body excite you? Is it the scars? Do you have thing for danger? Do you want,me to throw you a quick one? I wouldnt mind giving you some pitty and fucking you till you your throat bleeds from your cries of pleasure, you've been nice enough to earn some." Arc said in a low husky voice and kept rolling his hips againts Billy's.

" Why... Why are you doing this?" Billy asked thru harsh pants.

"Hmmm good question... I guess i really hate being here and im bored as hell, so what do you say? Wanna help me kill some time? Wanna be my bitch?" Arc asked tauntingly and Billy simply kept squirming trying to break free.

Arc didnt notice the people who had come into the Arc felt himself getting pushed and slammed into the other side of the hall by a teenager in red shirt with black hair known as Jason and the rest of their friends cheking on the distraught looking blounde.

"What the hell do you think your doing to Billy! He has enough problems with out some new bully bothering him?!" Jason asked Arc angry as he held him againts the wall.

"Im just having a nice conversation with my new friend" Arc said tauntingly as he smiled and looked at Billy.

"Friend? Dont make me laugh you look like just another bully to me, just stay away from Billy" Jason threatens.

"Jason stop... We were just talking.. " Billy says but Jason doesnt look convinced at all.

"I'll do as i well please with him" Arc says as he easily over powers the teen and pins him to the ground "understood?"

"Arc! Let Jason go... Please" Billy said keeping the rest of his friends from jumping in.

"Since you asked nicely..." Arc said as he released Jason and got up. "My offer still stands" Arc says to Billy and leaves the school. He really hated it here and wasnt going to waste his time at the school when hes in such a bad mood.

"So i heard you cut school yet again" August told his little brother as he walked up to the pool in the back of their house. "What mom say?"

"Like you dont already know" Arc said to his older brother. "Dont do it again... Then back to work" Arc said in an annoyed tone.

"Already enjoying the pool? I thought you hated it here?" August teased.

"Like poison... But i need to escape this damm heat..." Arc said surmergin back in the water and swimming around for an impressive amount of time before coming back up to the surface.

"Well ill be taning a bit. Need to look good for my interview next month with the talent agency." August said laying down on a towel with sunglasses on.

"Keep dreaming" Arc said getting out of pool and drying his hair.

"Make any friends yet? Besides the neightbor." August asked making sure to be sarcastic.

"Hes not my friend! Just leave me alone... I havent even talked to him in a week" Arc whined sitting down on the chair next to Augusts.

"Dude have you heard? They say this town gets attacked like crazy by these monsters and giant robots... And theres group of monster fighting people in wierd suits." August says excited.

"And you bought that crap? They were probably messing with the new guy" Arc said and closed his eyes but immidietly opened them when he heard the sound of a car pulling up infront of Billy's house and he knew who it was. He got up and turned the corner to see Billy jumping out of his friends convertible and going to his house. Arc acted fast by drapping his towel around his neck and walking over to him not bothering to put anything on over his speedos.

"Billy! just the man i was looking for" Arc said slowly making his way to the blounde.

"Arc!..." Billy said suprise "why are you dressed like that outside?" Billy stammered out, his vision drawn to Arc's nearly naked form lingering too much on the sculpted abs and the train going down from under the belly button into the too tight speedos.

"Just taking a little dip in the pool" Arc said then he got extremely close to the blounde and looked at Jason in the car giving him a dirty look before turning back and whispered into Billy's ear. "Dont you like how i fill these up?" He whispered in a husky voice.

Billy started sweating and breathing heavier. "It... Its nice..." He said looking away.

"Why dont you join me? It could be your lucky day? Im bored, could use some entertainment... What do you say handsome?" Arc said slowly as he yanked a bit at Billy's shirt.

"Is he giving you trouble?" Asked both Billy's friends Jason and Tommy looking menacing.

"Easy there, im just inviting Billy over, theres no trouble... Is there?" Arc said looking at Billy who was still in a loss for words.

"I...I... Yea im just heading over for a swim guys..." Billy said running into his house to get changed not wanting to cause a fight between the teens.

"I dont know what game your playing but its gonna stop!" Tommy said menacingly.

"Billy is not a kid he can make his own decicions, but lets make this clear. Get used to me being around Billy, I will do what ever i want to Billy and theres not a thing you can do about it" Arc taunted as he walked back to his house leaving behind some pissed off looking guys.

Arc waited swimming around wondering if Billy would really show up, why did he invite him over?, Arc asked himself... He was bored yes... And he couldnt resist messing with Billy and his friends... But he could be doing this with anyone, why someone who frustrates him when hes around, someone that rattles whats inside him.

"Billy! Im guessing my bro invited ya over, sit relax" Arc hears August say as he surfaces back up and he turns to see Billy standing there in a blue T-shirt and blue swimming trunks.

"Do you always like to taunt peoples friends?" Billy asked.

"Do you own anything thats not blue?" Arc asked in return. "not that it doesnt suit you, but youd look mighty fine in black"

"Im afraid my friend Zack has dips on black for the rest of our lives." Billy said chuckling abit and to his suprise Arc was laughing a bit. "Whats soo funny?"

"You guys are color coordinated for life... Thats sad." Arc said laughing.

"hey you always wear gray and white nothing else" August said at Arc who splashed water at him. "Hey! You're gonna ruin my tan"

"Ill have you know i wear the proud colors of the alaskan wolf for a reason!" Arc said indignated.

"And that would be?" August said getting up and drying himself.

"None of your buissnes" Arc said splashing his brother again.

"Thats it im gone" the older brother said picking up his things and leaving.

"Finaly, come on in Billy, waters refreshing." Arc said motioning an invitation with his hand.

Billy went foward to come in but then Arc motioned him to stop. "No shirts in the pool" He told him with an evil grin and Billy hesitentaly removed his shirt then came into the water but the moment he did he found himself pinned to the wall by Arc once more.

"I dont know why you hide all this" Arc said running his hands thru Billy's muscled body. "its such a waste, you definetly work out or see alot of action for a geek." Arc pointed out ghosting his lips infront of Billy's.

"I...I..." Billy stammered nervously then in a sudden impulse went foward and connected their lips but Arc yanked Billy's head back and gave him a murderous look that shook Billy's core.

"Who the fuck told you, you were allowed to kiss me?" Arc whispered into Billy's ear but then chuckled at the way Billy's body shook. "But you finaly did show some initiative so i can reward you just this once"

Then Arc connected their lips once more taking Billy in a hungry animalistic kiss. Billy moaned loudly and Arc used that moment to put his tounge right into Billy's mouth making the kiss more pleasurable, and making Billy moan louder.

"You're a loud little slut, arent you" Arc said pulling back from the kiss.

"Dont call me that!" Billy said pissed.

"Ill call you what i want" Arc stated as he proceeded to nip and suck at Billy's neck while he used his other hand to slowly map out Billy's body looking for every sensitive area.

Billy started squirming to get free but stopped to gasp and moan with each bite and harsh touch.

"St... stop!" Billy protested "Im not... Im not a"

"Slut? No, you're not. You're my bitch. And as my bitch ill call you what ever i want... Does it make you angry? Want me to stop?" Arc taunted then proceeded to rub Billy's hard bulge with his palm and attacked Billy's neck.

"Y... Ye.. *gasp*... I... I... *gasp*" Billy kept trying to say yes but each time he started Arc kept biting harder or - palming him a lil more roughly. Then his mind went blank as Arc slippled his hand inside Billy's shorts and started stroking him in a harsh twist motion sending waves of spasms thru Billy's shivering body.

"Feels really good under water doesnt it? My warm hand with the cold water?" Arc whispered into Billys ear and then started nipping on it, Billy simply nodded as he closed his eyes and threw his head back moaning rather loudly.

"careful now youll alert the entire neightborhood. Or is that your thing? I wont mind, want me to get August down here to watch you squirm under me? We've been with the same girl before, at the same time. Hes straight but im sure i can get him to just watch" Arc whispered into Billy's ear and kept pumping non stop making him squirm with each word.

Billy started shaking his head as he let more louder moans out. "Want me to stop?" Billy again shook his head.

"Then you're my little slut? My bitch? No one elses?" Arc said and Billy tried to protest but Arc increased his pumping speed and the force of his bites, at the end all Billy could do was nod his head in agreement. "Good, good little slut..."Arc said in triumph then proceeded to pump him in a harsh motion and Billy yelled as his vision blurred white and Arc felt string after string of warn cum lace around his fingers and float around the pool water.

Billy was a panting mess as he relied on Arc to keep him from sinking. He watched thru heavy eyes as Arc licked the cum from his fingers. "Not bad... " he said giving him a particularly dark look.

Billy now turned bright red and Arc could smell the shame rolling off Billy as he had admited to being Arc's slut. Arc smiled at this and decided to take it a bit further.

"Can you move now?" He asked and at Billys nod he let go of Billy. " Good you're starting to irritate me, you helped me kill some boredom now get out. Ill see you when ever i need my bitch to entertain me" at those words he could see true shame and regret coming from Billy's face and watched the blounde clean his fogged glasses and leave quietly.

"You know you shouldnt play with people like that not everyone can take it." Arc heard August say as his brother steps out of the house.

"You've done the same" Arc said to his annoying older brother.

"Yea but atleast i know they can take it." August sais as he sat down.

"how long were you there?" Arc asked curious.

"Long enough to get some blackmail on you" August then pulled out 3 polaroid pictures.

"damm... Oka fine, on one condition. Give me one of those, the most explicit one." Arc said smiling at the idea in his head.

"So would you tell me where have you been sneaking off to almost every night?" August asked.

"No way im telling you that, i need to have my secrets" Arc responded.

"You want the picture or not?"

"Ugh... Fine...cant sleep at night... I keep overheating so i sneak out and head to the beach to freshen up..." Arc said annoyed.

"Okay i wont point out how insane that sounds but try and be careful...people say theres been alot of howling heard there and might be some coyotes around." August warns his little brother.

"You will believe anything wont you?" Arc said as he took the picture and walked away.


	4. Teen Heat

**A/N: **Wow I cant believe 4 people actually read the first 3 chapters on the first day im glad. I took noticed that the lines i had placed to seperate events happening in different days disapeared. I'll see what I can do about that because the story gets confusing if you don't know where to seperate events.Here is Chapter 4 and let's just say it wont be pretty ans there will be hate for this. Also we get somewhat of a clue that our main antagonist is not really normal.

_**To Love a Blue Ranger**_

_**written by: Alkelie**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or any other content from the Ranger series used in this story. I also do not own the music that will be used Later in the story. They belong to the rightful owners of the content.**_

**Chapter 4: Teen Heat**

2 weeks had passed and Arc was not happy at all, Not only had Billy's friends been harrasing him about leaving Billy alone but Billy had been totally ignoring him during class and avoiding him completly out of class. Every time he followed him outside of to the youth center Billy's watch would go off and he along with his friends would run away somewhere and dissapear. But Arc had a way to deal with this insubordination, Billy had agreed he was Arc's bitch and he would learn what that meant.

"What's this all about?!" Jason yelled as he came into the janitorial closet where Arc had been waiting looking extremely angry holding a piece of paper.

"Looks like you are holding a photocopy of a very sexual picture of Billy, however did you get that?" Arc asked sarcasticaly as he sat down on a chair set up in the middle of the small room.

"I can see what it is! Why was this taped to my Locker! What if someone else saw this?! How dare you sexually assault Billy and then do this?!" Jason yelled angrily as he grabbed Arc by the neck and slammed him againts the wall.

"Hahahaha..." Arc laughed further angering Jason.

"What's soo funny?!"

"Is that what you think? That i forced him? He hasnt told any of you has he?" Arc says tauntingly. "Your buddy plays for the other team, well my team as far as i know... He wanted it badly, and he was a very loud moaner" Arc said with a cocky look. "I made him scream in pleasure, does that make you mad? Or jealous?" Arc had now removed Jasons hand from his neck and pushed him away.

"How-?" Jason asked.

"How did i overpower you soo easily? Mr. Martial Arts champion. Thats a secret, or how did i know you had a thing for Billy? You closet case." Arc taunts.

"I... I...Dont change the subject! Why are you doing this to Billy? Do you know what would happen if someone else would have seen this?" Jason asked furious again.

"They would have known what i know, what he knows and what you now know" Arc said punctuating the end with a shove into the other wall.

"And whats that?" Asked the angry teen in red.

"That he is mine, mine to touch, mine to hurt... All mine and no matter what you do he won't ever see you as more than a friend. So move on." Arc said and now the rage and misery were rolling off Jason and Arc knew the time was perfect now.

"Want to feel what i made him feel? Want me to show you how I touched him? What I plan to do to him very soon?" Arc taunted as he started running his hand down Jasons well muscled and toned body. "Definetly more muscled then Billy, but I think I like his body better."

Jason gulped but then raised his fist and punched Arc causing him to fall back and a small string of blood to run down the side of Arc's mouth. "Keep dreaming! Just stay away from Billy from now on before i kick your ass." Jason warned and started to walk away.

"I see I'll have to get serious" Arc said picking up the blood with his fingers then whipping his hand at Jason causing some blood drops to fall on Jasons skin, suddenly Jason stumbled and hit the wall as a wave of dizzines hit him hard.

"Whaa..." Jason muttered as he kept trying to to regain his balance only to fall back down breathing harshly.

"Your knees a little weak? Those damm teenage hormones really are a bitch aren't they?" Arc taunted as he slowly got up and walked up the panting teen. "So... What do you say to an apology kiss, with a little tounge ofcourse." Arc said lifting Jason up and standing him againts the wall spreading more blood with his fingers along Jasons neck.

Jason was hit by yet another invisible wave as his whole body was screaming on fire and all his blood was rushing to his now painfully hard member but he still had enought sense left to try and push Arc away.

"Seems your will power is quite impressive. Dont worry ill make you see heaven." Arc whispered as he palmed Jasons hard member and then suddenly when Jason gasped Arc took his lips. Mixing saliva with saliva slipping in some of his blood from his bloody lip right into Jason's mouth.

The moans now escaping Jason's mouth were not only loud but desperate and craving something more. "You really are easy huh." Arc says as he drops the squirming teen on the floor, no mind left just a squirming body filled with need and desire.

"Want me to make it even better? Make you cum like never before?" Arc asked Jason who started nodding desperately and palming his erection.

"no no no, no touching yourself" Arc said as he sat down on a chair and undid his belt."Here come and get started." Arc instructed and watched in delight as Jason crawled like a desperate animal and burried his face in Arcs lap yanking down his jeans and boxers causing Arc's large 11 inch cock to spring free. Jason then started shoving as much as he could down his throat gagging and making sloppy smacking sounds as too much saliva started spresding everywhere.

"You're a hungry slut arent you?" Arc asked and Jason just nodded and moaned in pleasure as he desperatly tasted Arcs hard cock getting the taste of precum that made his body even hotter and his mind more gone.

"Thats it, good little slut" Arc whispered grabbing Jasons head harshly and started fucking his mouth.

He kept going until finally the sounds of a door opening and a gasp got Arcs attention causing him to smile. At the door stood a schocked Billy holding in his hand a similar paper to the one Jason came in with.

"Jason?" Asked the confused blounde, But his friend just kept moaning loudly and sucking on the hard member sloppily.

"Oh thats right i forgot i sent you one too, good your in time for the show, but if I were you I'd close the door, don't want anyone else to see this don't you?" Arc asked smiling proudly.

Billy still shellshocked looking at his childhood friend proceded to shut the door."Jason... What's this? What are you doing?"

The only response he got was a moan thru a full mouth causing Arc to chuckle. "Sorry guess he is busy at the moment, its a shame but why don't you join him, this slut is good and all but i preffer my slut alot better." Arc said as he ran his hand through Jason's hair.

"I'm not a slut!" Billy yelled then went to pull Jason back only to be shoved away by his friend who desperatly clung to Arcs lap drinking in the precum. "Jason?"

"Of'course you're not a slut" Arc says as he yanks Jason's head away and pushes him aside only to have the teen scramble back and desperatly start sucking again. "This is a slut... Isn't he pathethic? No will power over his instincts and hormones... You on the other hand, you're my slut. Just mine no one elses, that makes you better then everyone else, but it seems you're going back on your word, maybe i should find me a new one." Arc said slightly lifting Jasons head. "maybe you could be my bitch, let me fuck you however I want. Be my slave at my feet?"Arc said looking,at Jason and the teen just nodded and went back to work on Arc's cock that was still rock hard with no chance of cumming anytime soon.

"Or maybe that Kimberly girl, or that Tommy? He was a looker. Think i can't do it? Look how hot i got little Jason here ,and hes the leader of your little gang." Arc taunted enjoying the worried look on Billy's face at the mention of his other friends.

"Enough!" Billy yelled. "I get it... I'll... Stop avoiding you... And become what ever you want me to be..." Billy said defeated.

"Good, now be a dear and step outside for a few minutes... I wanna finish up with Jason here, don't wanna leave him high and dry." Arc said mockingly as Billy left the room unable to look at his friend in this sorry state.

Arc proceeded to pump into Jason's mouth in perfect control and in just a few more pumps he came releasing squirt after squirt of white hot cum into Jason's throat causing him to fall back as his body started combulsing. "Hows it feel? Pure undeluded phermones, isnt it amazing? In a few seconds you will cum and see heaven... Too bad you wont remember any of this when your brain starts kicking up again."

As in on cue Jason shouts in completition staining his boxers and jeans with load after load of fresh cum.

Arc zips up and leaves encountering Billy the moment he steps out. "Good you're still here. Why dont you help your friend in there, im sure he's still unable to move after coming soo much" Arc said to Billy then placed a small kiss in Billy's lips. "Ill see ya later" and with that he was gone leaving behind a hurt Billy and confused Jason.


	5. Suddenly Tamed

**N/A: **Sorry about the late post had to work a 12 hour day today. Thanks again for reading so far. The Story get's better form here on in my opinion but I'll leave it up to you all to decide. I'm doing my best to proof read everything before putting it up but I still apoligize for the mistakes I've been noticing.

_**To Love a Blue Ranger**_

_**written by: Alkelie**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or any other content from the Ranger series used in this story. I also do not own the music that will be used Later in the story. They belong to the rightful owners of the content.**_

**Chapter 5: Suddenly Tamed**

Arc had finally gotten what he wanted, Billy was now at his beck and call and wierdly he had learned to tolerate this place a little more, though it still was no Alaskan wilderness. A few things still irritated him. Some bullies still bugged Billy who just took the abuse even when he clearly had instructed him to fight back. But the part that still bothered him was that hehe found himself playing less and less with Billy's emotions and just spending more time doing couples stuff and they had yet done more then kiss... And somehow he was okay with this... What the hell was wrong with him.

Arc silently waited at a 2 person table inside the Juice Bar and Youth Center where Billy usually hanged with his friends. He felt like doing something on the weekend and as much as he hated admitting it being in Billy's company was relaxing.

"Sorry i made you wait." Said Billy as he arrived at the table with two smoothies.

"Thats fine..." Arc said not sure why. "Anyone giving you trouble lately?"

"Besides you? No one at all."Billy said somewhat relaxed yet somewhat timid and Arc could tell it was a lie but he'd deal with it later.

"Tomorrow is saturday, what do you want to do?" Arc asked and Billy gave his usual answer.

"Anything you want" Billy immidietly replied giving the question no thought at all and that set Arc off.

"Im sick and tired of hearing you say that!" Arc yelled slamming his fist down causing Billy to flinch and people to look their way. He took a breath and calmed himself, he could play with Billy's emotions in many ways but one thing he hated scenting on him was fear.

"Listen... Im sorry alright... Im still new here and dont do much... I want to see you show some interest too." Arc said bitterly not sure why he was forcing himself to be this nice.

"You like the water right? How about the Water park? Around noon?" Billy asked and Arc simply nodded taking a drink from his smoothie and simply staring at Billy look distracted by both his drink and his thoughts. He couldnt help but think it was cute but immidietly went back to the conversation.

"Ive noticed you havent been seeing your friends alot lately... Ive even gone through the trouble of calling on you less and less to free up your time and yet you still bearly see them, care to explain why?" Arc asked looking at Billy now try to answer with out looking directly at him.

"Just been busy with some experiments..." Billy said.

Arc takes a long breath and lets it out. "you know how i hate it when you lie to me... Your skin and clothes dont smell of your chemicals or lab stuff and they havent in a while." Arc said accusingly but then decided to relax and try to deal with the problem. " Listen i know it has to do with Jason... Ill put you at ease a bit, i did do something to him"

"But... Alpha said there were no drugs on his systems or anything uncommon!" Billy says but then dammed himself for saying that name.

"Alpha?" Arc asked confused. "nevermind, you know what. Its not that simple... Dont worry i didnt hurt him and he got all the pleasure from it."

"Still doesnt make it right!... It's still rape. What did you do?" Billy asks in hush tones not looking happy.

"Are you defying me?!" Arc said raising an eyebrow and Billy looked away. "Listen, dont worry about it, as long as you're mine then i wont do it again. Stop pretending you dont want me also, i can tell better." Arc said then Billy simply nodded and Arc lifted the blounde's chin and kissed him gingerly nipping on his bottom lip as they pulled apart making sure to give him a hungry look.

"Stop... People can see us..."

"I dont give a crap! You're mine and everyone will know one way or the other. You preffer i fuck you on this table instead? Let everyone know who's bitch you are." Arc asked and Billy shook his head.

"I just..."

"You're worried about what these bozo's say?" Arc asked then his ear caught the conversation between the 3 guys 2 tables over. "Let me put your worries to rest."

Arc the got up and walked over to the table with 3 guys interrupting a conversation by putting his hand on the table loudly "Would you guys mind repeating what you were saying?!"

"Yes, you're both a bunch of Fa-" the guy was cut of as Arc grabbed him by the head and smashed it againts the table over and over until he fell unconcious. Then the other guy went to attack Arc but recieved a punch to the throat and a knee to the stomach making him fall over.

"Anyone else got a problem or insult to spread!?" He yelled and everyone else looked away Then Arc looked at the third guy that looked like he was about to wet himself. "You might want to drag your sorry ass friends out of here to a hospital. Oh and when they ask you who did this you'll say?"

"I dont know... I didnt see" stammered the scared teen.

"good. Its not good for your rep if word gets out a fag beat you bloody." And with that Arc got up dragging Billy with him outside the place ignoring Billys protests for what he had just done.

"Why did you go that far?! Earnie's going to get mad now! Not to mention you broke one of his tables!" Billy shouted yanking his hand back and escaping Arc's grip once they were outside.

"I didnt even notice I hit him that hard." Arc states a bit suprised but shrugs it. "And I dont give a fuck about what Earnie thinks. No one insults what's mine. From now on you dont worry about what others think. If they say anything I'll fuck them up." Arc tells Billy trying to reassure the teen but that only makes Billy act more angry.

"Why do you always... Have to be such a freaking animal about everything!" Billy shouts walking away only to be yanked back by Arc and pushed against a tree.

"Admit it Billy. You love it when I get like this! Turns you on I can smell it." Arc tells him with a hungry look and swoops down stealing an agressive kiss from the blonde. "Let's just go behind that alley and fuck."

"No!... I'm not ready for that... You told me you would wait." Billy said in a low voice upset.

"No, You just said you didn't wanna and I let it slide." Arc told him pushing him more harshly and grinding his hips down on Billy.

"I... Stop!" Billy shouted trying to push Arc away not wanting to be fucked in public.

"Are you rejecting me?!" Arc almost roared looking extremely pissed then stopped when he saw the look on Billy's eyes. "Fine... I'll see you tomorrow at the park. Wear something nice." Arc told Billy giving him a light almost apoligetic kiss and walking away, he really hated the look of fear on Billy's face.

Later that night...

When Arc got home he stepped through the door and immidietly found himself face to face with an annoying smirk. "What do you want August?"

"Hehehe. Stacy's mom called, guess what Stacy told her she saw at the Youth Center?" August responded looking smug.

"Someone actually shaving an unibrow? If so I hope she got a lesson." Arc simply says with an annoyed huff as he pushed past his brother.

"It seems someone beat the crap of two football players, Any idea who?"

"August i'm not in the mood." Arc growled heading back up the stairs.

"It's not going to work you know?" August tells Arc causing him to stop on his tracks.

"What's not?"

"This whole. I'm the big bad wolf thing your doing to get into Billy's pants." August tells Arc sitting down on the couch smiling.

"That's none of your buissness. He gets excited just like anyone else." Arc responds not looking at his brother.

"He's not like those people back home, He's way too pure. You wanna get into his pants you gotta make him fall in love not just horny." August says and in a second his brother's hand is at his neck looking pissed. "Too bad you know nothing of romance."

"Take your opinions and go fuck youself with then." Arc tells August letting go of him and going towards thebgarage instead this time.

"I can tell you want to do more then just fuck him as a prize."

"Keep mumbling you moron." Arc said dismissing his brother's last words and looking around for some materials.


	6. Action at the Water Park

**A/N: **Sorry for yet another late post as I have been working alot of overtime plus my son's been keeping me busy. Here's the next installment, the story takes an interesting twist but I assure you it's far from over. If anyone is still reading I would apreciate comments to motivate me, praise or critique it's all up to you I love input since I know I'm doing alot of things wrong.

_**To Love a Blue Ranger**_

_**written by: Alkelie**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or any other content from the Ranger series used in this story. I also do not own the music that will be used Later in the story. They belong to the rightful owners of the content.**_

**Chapter 6: Action at the water park**

Arc patiently waited inside the water park for Billy, he had gone thru the trouble of staying up late the night before making a gift for Billy.

"I wonder if he's running late..." He asked himself noticing it was 10 past noon.

Then sounds of screaming and people running caught his attention, he turned and looked catching the strange sight of gray monsters running his way trying to attack people.

"These things..." Arc says to himself scenting the air noticing they were not made of flesh. Suddenly one of them takes notice of him and runs right at him. Arc looks to his right and left seeing everyone had fled the area taking advantage of the situation he grabs the grey creature by the neck picking it up and slamming down as hard as he could on the ground and the creature shattered into a hundred pieces and disappeared.

All the putties took notice of Arc now and rushed right at him when Arc looked up from the ground at the incoming attackers his eyes were no longer green but gold, his teeth became a bit sharpened and his fingernails turned sharp and black. "Don't fuck with my date!" Arc growled putting his gift to the side as he rush back right at them taking the first one in a head lock and pulling with all his might until it's head ripped right off and the puttie shattered into pieces and disappeared.

Arc felt some pounding on his back as he was getting pummeled by the remaining 3 putties but he simply pushed up and slammed into the 2 behind him sending them flying backwards and he took the one infront of him and began to knee him on the face over and over then slammed him head first on the floor smashing it to pieces as well, his style of fighting had no finesse or skill behind it just plain animalistic brutality.

The moment he turned back to the last 2 putties he saw something that made his blood boil, one of them was about to step on the small gift box. Imminently he howled as his body expanded in size making his clothes almost rip and rushed forward jumping the puttie to the ground. "You've fucked with the wrong guy." Arc growl taking the puttee's leg with both hands and swinging him into a nearby light post then right into the remaining puttee making sure to slam them both with each other over and over until finally they both shattered and disappeared.

"Better clean up before Billy gets here." Arc said to himself as he cracked his neck while his body returned to normal then he ran into the nearest restroom.

Once inside he took off his shirt to see the bruises on his back but they were only minor and would heal in a day. "Maybe he wont ask..." Arc then cleans himself up putting his shirt back on and when he deemed himself ready he left the restroom to see a group of people in weird colored suits leave the park in beams of lights.

Arc wondered whats going on with the weird ass city but remembered Billy was probably waiting for him so he grabbed his gift and ran to the park entrance, once there he sighed in relief Billy wasn't here yet... Which was weird because he thought he had caught Billy's scent earlier but he put it past him as he waited.

3 Hours had passed and something was churning inside Arc's chest. Billy wasn't coming, He had left him here waiting like a fool. This is what he gets for being nice and giving a crap. "Agh!" He yelled as he smashed the box against the ground smashing the gift to pieces.

"Sir is everything fine?" Asked one of the parks employees and before Arc could control himself he started attacking the man, next thing he knew he was getting jumped by 10 security guards who manage to beat him enough with their sticks to subdue him and drag him away.

From the entrance to the park Billy watched the events in shock as he had just gotten to the park in time to witness the meltdown but the guards had shown up before he could interfere.

"No..." Billy said to himself as he imagined the things running through Arc's head. He went over to the area and took the smashed box in curiosity. It said 'I'm sorry William' and that made him feel guilty but not as guilty as when he opened it revealing a handmade small chest with a pair of wolves cuddling carved over the top broken into 3 pieces. He remembered Arc had told him he wasn't good at sculpting the wood so he figured this must have taken him all night to make.

Billy sat down on the nearest bench wondering how he should approach the situation ahead.

**End Scene**

The next day Arc silently walked up to his house ignoring his mom's nagging and his brother's smiles at his expense. His mom had left him in the holding cell overnight and came to pick him up the next day.

He completely ignored them at the sight of Billy coming out of his house towards him, he simply froze in place and waited until Billy reached him.

"Hey are you okay?" Billy asked worried as he looked at the bruises on Arc's face from the nightsticks.

"Fine... " Arc said not looking at Billy directly.

"I'm soo sorry, I tried to get there on time i really did... By the time i got there the guards were taking you away... Im soo sorry." Billy said and he tried to give him a small kiss when he saw they were alone now but Arc moved back.

"What kept you? What happened?" Arc asked trying his best to be understanding.

"I... I cant ... Tell you... I'm not allowed. " Billy said sounding ashamed, but he couldn't just tell him he was off fighting a giant monster. "But i am sorry i didn't mean to..."

"I... I know you didn't. " Arc said not looking at him directly.

"How bad was it?" Billy asked as he walked along Arc towards the back of their houses.

"... Besides the bail fine... I have to go to anger management... And im forbidden from returning to the park..." Arc said still looking down.

"Why wont you look at me?" Billy asked as he tried to console Arc once more and noticed he had teary eyes as he clenched his teeth and fists. "Whats wrong?"

" I think is best you get away from me... The monster in me wants to hurt you badly... And that scares me... Ive never wanted to hurt a lover soo much before... Don't worry you don't have to be my anything anymore and your friends are safe from me... There you're free, now you can go do whatever it is you were doing yesterday as much as you want..." Arc said placing one last kiss on Billy's head and leaving to his house.

"Wha.. What did you mean? Monster? But..." Billy asked shocked, he had the thing he had been wanting... Freedom from the tyrant but after the day before he wasn't sure he wanted it. That day Billy spent it locked in his room holding the broken chest in his hands contemplating on Arc's words while Arc spent his day moping around and contemplating on when he stopped playing with Billy and started to care... Beasts don't care for their food, they play with it until they grow bored of it and put it out of it's misery... He had to end it before it got to that point.


	7. Still Mine

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of posting, with work and this damn cold snap it's been impossible. Here's a mini Chapter and I'll be posting a full one later tonight. For those who are reading Thanks.

_**To Love a Blue Ranger**_

_**written by: Alkelie**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or any other content from the Ranger series used in this story. I also do not own the music that will be used Later in the story. They belong to the rightful owners of the content.**_

**Chapter 7: Still Mine**

As Arc walked down the hallways of the school it seemed that word of his arrest had gotten out putting him on edge from the annoying rumors but most of all his nerves were wrecked from being in the same classes as Billy and no longer having him. He missed his bitch.

"Billy, Billy. You got to do better then that." Arc heard someone say and to his displeasure he saw 3 jocks pinning Billy to a locker. "I heard that boyfriend of yours can't afford to get into more trouble because he's one step away from jail." Said one of the jocks as the other two started taking Billy's money and Billy wasn't doing anything about it.

"That is true" Arc said as he came up from behind them.

"Arc..." Billy said surprised then looked away.

"Why don't you just go away" The jock in front said but in an instant Arc grabbed him by his neck and pinned him on the locker applying killing force.

"I'm already a stone throw from juvi, do you really wanna be the reason I get sent there? Fine it'll squeeze the life out of you for touching what's mine!" Arc yelled as his eyes flickered gold and he kept choking the Bully to death.

"Arc stop!" Billy yelled but Arc's anger kept him from listening. The two other jocks tried to intervene but one of them found himself getting choked as well and the other was kneed in the gut and face.

"You think i wouldn't kill you? Huh" Arc said as he applied more pressure.

"Arc please stop! They are going to pass out soon!" Billy exclaimed trying to pry them from his grip.

" I told you! stand up for yourself before i have to get involve... this is what happens." Arc said but then he looked at Billy and his resolve broke, he looked terrified. "Consider yourselves blessed " Arc told them as he dropped them on the floor and they started coughing and gasping for air.

Arc started walking away but Billy soon followed. "Sorry i-"

"Don't apologize, i scared you... Now get the fuck out of my sight, you're irritating me" Arc said reverting back to his sadistic nature.

"Why are you being like this again? I though maybe we could still hang, and.. Well..." Billy asked a bit crushed.

"I figured you and your buddies would be throwing a party in honor of being rid of me." Arc said bitterly.

"Its not like that..." Billy protested.

"What part of 'you're irritating me' don't you get? Or could it be you're mad that i never kept my promise to fuck you dead? Is that it? Want me to take you inside that closet now and get this over with so we can go our separate ways?" Arc asked a bit pained but he had to get Billy away from him, it was his nature to hurt him in the end, and he was still bothered he never knew at what moment Billy became more then a toy... Speaking of which he needed to find a new one he was getting restless. Billy walked away from him and Arc bitterly went the other way.


	8. 2 Months Later

_**N/A: **_Sorry for not posting last night shit happens... alot... This is another small chapter im still trying to find time to proof read as much as I can before i put anything up carelessly.

_**To Love a Blue Ranger**_

_**written by: Alkelie**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or any other content from the Ranger series used in this story. I also do not own the music that will be used Later in the story. They belong to the rightful owners of the content.**_

**Chapter 8: 2 months Later**

2 months had passed and life in Angel Grove wasn't getting any better. Arc had been attacked by monsters at least 2 more times and the anger management sessions were only making him angrier.

Arc spent most of his time now in the music room with 3 other people. He was slowly practicing the guitar when Billy came into the room looking worried.

"I heard i could find you in here... Since when are you in a band?" Billy asked looking at the other 2 guys and the girl in the room.

"My anger management adviser said I needed a hobby... I'm still learning this accursed instrument." Arc said not looking directly at Billy, his heart was already racing from talking to Billy.

"Oh, well I'm glad you got some friends." Billy said looking around the room.

"I wouldn't call us friends, more like people who tolerate each other and occasionally fuck around." Said the girl with brilliant red hair and piercings along the rim of both her ears as she was checking over her drums. "I'm Illiad, the loser on the bass is Liam and the kid on the keyboard is Mesiah. Not our real names as you can tell."

"Bitch i heard that and my names Loki not Liam" Loki complains, the boy had bleached blonde hair and large pins for piercings crossing his ear rim and on his left eye brow.

"Not yet." Arc said to him

"And dont call me kid, in older then you" said the short somewhat skinny Mesiah with black shaggy hair wearing a spiked collar.

"And yet you still haven't hit puberty." Said Illiad tauntingly.

"Hes still a better fuck then you." Arc said causing Loki to burst out laughing and Illiad to huff in anger.

"So you guys... Since when?" Billy asked sounding hurt.

"A month ago, dont sound soo surprised you know how i am, i need entertainment... You needed something Billy? We're about to rehearse?" Arc said trying to be as cold as possible.

"Is this the Billy? Man I'm soo jealous, cant tell you how many times hes called out your name in bed" Loki says.

" Same" Illiad says.

"Ditto" Mesiah also says and Arc gives them an annoyed look.

"Why dont you 3 shut up and practice." Arc barked at them and they just laughed.

Billy was now blushing and a little confused but then remembered why he came. "I'm here to ask you to stop messing with people, you toyed around with one of Kimberly's friends and she is out for blood."

"You gotta be more specific I've played with 3 toys last 2 months." Arc said not really caring.

"I bet it was the one that threw the hot chocolate at him" Illiad said laughing.

"No, No the one that filled his locker with paint!" Loki suggested also giggling.

"You guys are annoying." Arc said then looked at Billy.

"You cant keep messing with people like this, its not good for anyone, even you." Billy warned him.

"I'm Touched Billy, I really am but i do what I want, when I want it. So I think I'll just keep fucking around with as many stupid bimbos as possible." Arc said getting up then came up to Billy and surprised him by taking the blonde into his arms and kissing him passionately.

Billy was caught completely off guard and Arc took that to his advantage and slipped his tongue into Billy's mouth making him moan at the sensation unfelt for over 2 long months and after good 2 minutes Billy separated to breathe.

"Why?... I thought..." Billy asked panting.

"Because I wanted to, so i did it, see how simple it is." Arc said proudly. "Anything else you needed?" Arc asked sitting back down.

"Actually... About the gift-" Billy started but the sounds of doors slamming open.

"There you are you asshole!" Yelled the girl in pink herself Kimberly looking angry.

"And as Hermes foretold appeared Hera in all her scorned womanly rage." Messiah said causing both Illiad and Loki to giggle.

"Mesiah you're not helping" Arc said rolling his eyes. "Can i help you? If its about a good time you'll have to reschedule. Ill be tying Loki up tonight. Literally." Arc told her mockingly giving Loki a little growl.

Arc is then punched across the face. "How dare you play around with girls feelings like that then sleep with them and break their hearts!" The brunette in pink yelled as she punched Arc once again breaking his lip a little.

"But Pinkie, its not that simple..." Arc says looking serious.

"Yea he also sleeps with men" Illiad said and Loki, Mesiah and Arc started laughing uncontrollably.

"Why you bitch!" She yelled and jumped on Arc and started pounding on him.

"Bitch, off!" Illiad yelled as she was about to jump in but Arc snapped his fingers and Loki along with Mesiah held her down.

"Funny, i think that's what i called that Jason your such good friends with as he was sucking my cock like a hungry whore." Arc said smiling through the blood covering his face.

"What?! That's a lie!" She yelled stepping back.

"Oh but its the truth ask Billy he caught the live show, infact he still comes back for more once a week, ive just been polite enough to keep it a secret." Arc said laughing a bit.

"Billy? Is that true?" Kimberly asked looking shocked.

"You promised me you wouldnt come at my friends!" Billy stated angry.

"I didnt, but when they come at me like this its all fair game, besides its not my fault im soo adicting" Arc says getting up and cleaning up his face with a rag.

"You can say that again" Loki said laughing.

Kimberly looked like she was about to jump him again but Billy held her back. "Hes not worth it, lets go" Billy said and that hit Arc badly.

"I guess im not, aren't i William...?" Arc said looking away to hide the anger he was feeling.

Soon enough Billy left with Kimberly in tow and Mesiah came to Arc starting to help him treat the wounds on his face ignoring each time he snarled and growled like an animal.

"Perhaps we should reschedule tonight..." Loki said looking at Arc's expression.

He snapped his head to Loki his eyes no longer green but bright yellow. "Fuck that, close that damm door we are doing it now!" He said looking angry.

"we will go then" Illiad said and Mesiah went to get up but with a harsh grip Arc stopped them.

"All of you, i want you all now!" Arc said angrily as his eyes turned yellow and his claws sharp using them to rip open Illiad's shirt and dragged her to him.


End file.
